The Purest Heart of Mirkwood
by Spades
Summary: A small follower of Sauron is following his mentor's advice and tries to raise a new evil. Can it be stopped in time and at what cost.
1. Default Chapter

                Aragorn cursed at whichever god was responsible for the atrocious weather that now beat upon him. Rain had fallen in torrents since that morning and it was now late that night. The rain only fell harder as the night drew its black cape across the land that he rode on. Stopping his horse he looked around him trying to pin point his location in the woods of Mirkwood. He was on his way to visit his close friend Prince Legolas but he was temporarily lost at the moment in the horrific storm that almost seemed to follow him. Snapping his head to the side he flipped his wet hair out of his face in annoyance and started to look for some type of shelter. Turning his horse a bright flash of lightening streaked across the sky illuminating everything in the forest. The crack of thunder that followed was loud enough to make creatures in the forest cower in a corner and make others want to hide.  Aragorn's horse reared in fear jerking the reins from his rider's hands and sent Aragorn tumbling to the mud soaked ground.

                His breath left him with a grunt when he landed on the ground flat on his back. Turning his head he saw his horse galloping off in fear before he sat up and slowly climbed to his feet. Cursing his luck he pulled his cloak tighter around him to block out the chill. Knowing he very well couldn't wander around the woods looking for shelter without his horse he found a tree with a low and wide canopy and sat down at the base and pulled the cloak around him and pulled up the hood. Staying like that for a while he became aware of the sounds of horses nearing. Lifting his head he saw another rider walking towards him leading two horses. Moving to his feet he drew out his sword wary of any one alone in these woods. The person stopped, seeing the glint of the sword and his wary look.

                "Is that anyway to greet the samaritan that brings your horse back to you?"

                Aragorn paused for a moment once hearing the voice. It was at such a pitch that it could very well been a man or a woman. The shape of the figure gave no hints for the cloak went as far down as a few inches off the ground and the hood was shielding the face and any distinguishing features.

                Before he could come to any conclusion the person stepped forward and handed his horse's reins to him and turned to the other horse. When the person turned to mount the horse Aragorn took note of the bow and quiver attached to the back which disappeared when the person settled into the saddle.

                "I suggest you find shelter Ranger. The storm probably will not let up till morning and that is several hours away," the person said as the horse backed a few steps before turning and walking away.

                "And where would I find shelter per say?" he asked before mounting his horse.

                The person stopped the horse and turned a bit to look at him through the rain.

                "Come."

                The person turned the horse again and started to move through the trees with Aragorn moving to follow. They rode for several minutes and eventually started moving past large granite boulders. Aragorn finally caught sight of a cave opening large enough for the horses to enter. It was immense relief to finally be out of the rain as both riders dismounted and moved further into the cave. Stopping at a point it was a few minutes before a small fire was started. A while later a good size fire was burning and Aragorn could better see the other rider. The bow strapped to the back was expertly made with intricate designs running up the bow. The arrows in the quiver looked to be hand made with the utmost care and respect of the craft.

                Ending his inspection the person handed him some break and a flask of water as Aragorn pulled back his hood. The other sat on the opposite side of the fire and still had the hood pulled over the face.

                "Are you going to hide your face from me for the remainder of the night fellow Ranger?" he asked and watched as the head lifted a bit.

                The hands slowly moved up and pushed the hood back from the face and lowered to the lap. Aragorn hid his surprise upon seeing the female face that was revealed to him. Her light brown colored hair was pulled away from her face and fell down her back. Quickly looking her over he noticed the pointy Elf ears and the barely visible scar running from her left jaw and down her neck to disappear under her cloak.

                "A Ranger, an Elf, and a woman. You are just full of surprises are you not?" he asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

                "Surprises are what keep some alive," she replied and moved to toss another piece of wood on the fire.

                "Since we are both Rangers we can not call each other that. I am Strider."

                "And I am Assyrian. How did a Ranger get lost in the woods of Mirkwood such as yourself?" she asked as she pulled her bow from behind her and set it on the ground but rested her hand on it.

                "The cover of darkness and the storm hid the path from my eyes. I wished to reach my destination as quickly as possible and chose not to stop for the night. A error on my part," he said as he leaned against the stone wall.

                "And error on anyone's part as well as experienced Rangers and trackers. It has been known for even an Elf to lose the path for which they trod."

                "And what of you Assyrian? Do you hail from Thranduil's court?"

                "I pledge alliance to no court except those of past. My court has long since been lost to its cause," she said looking away from Aragorn towards the cave entrance.

                He heard something in her voice which made him pause. The voice held great pain and anger in it from her history. One of her hands moved up to her neck and drifted across her scars that left the horrid marks upon her throat.

                "What are you doing in Mirkwood then? It is Thranduil's land."

                "I am hunting."

                "Hunting what?"

                "Things not normally hunted by Elves," she said and left it at that watching Aragorn.

                Slowly tearing her gaze away from Aragorn she leaned farther back and rested against the wall. The rain was music to her ears as she slowly closed her eyes and let the sound wash over her. Part of her mind was still acutely aware of Strider but the rain held the attention of everything else. Before Strider's horse had appeared she was listening to the trees around her and hoped to hear news of what concerned her the most. The humans she was tracking and one Elf. Once encountering Strider she knew that he was not one of the humans she was searching for. For he did not smell of Elf blood.

                Bringing herself back to the present she heard Strider move to lie down and listened as he slowly slipped into slumber. Opening her eyes she stared into the burning fire and waited till dawn rose.

                She heard Aragorn awaken as she slowly carved the shaft for a new arrow outside the mouth of the cave. The sun was shining brightly on the new day and the forest glistened from the rain. The rain from the previous evening had washed away the scent that she was following causing her to worry a bit. As Aragorn stood beside her she slowly rose to her feet and slipped the new arrow into her quiver.

                "Thranduil's palace is directly west from us. Head directly that way and you can't miss it," she said as she checked the packs on her horse.

                "Are you going to hunt still for the men you wish to kill?" he asked and she turned a bit and looked at him with a small smile.

                "What if I said yes I do?" she asked as she turned back to the horse.

                "It is sad for someone to hunt for revenge," he said and she spun to face him.

                Fury flashed in her eyes as she glared at Strider. "I hunt to kill or be killed.  One or the other."

                "Why should you look for death when others fear it?"

                "I look to die to escape from the pain of living or kill those that gave me this pain that I endure nightly," she sneered with such venom that Aragorn moved for his sword.

                Just as he grasped the sword handle Assyrian pulled out a blade and moved towards him. He barely was able to block her blow and stagger backwards from the fury and strength behind the blow. She swept her blade towards him and he jumped out of range before dropping to the grounds and tried to sweep her legs out from under her. Sensing what he was trying to do she held the sword blade in her teeth and jumped up grabbing onto a low tree branch. Swinging herself up she crouched on the branch not realizing that the branch she was on was dead and decaying. Even the light weight of an Elf caused the branch to break and sent her crashing to the ground. Aragorn was immediately standing over her with his sword pointed towards her throat. To his amazement she started laughing before looking up at him.

                "Go ahead and kill me Strider for I am already half way dead."

                "What could make one so reckless with their own life?" he asked looking closely at the she-elf.

                Assyrian's eyes locked with his and revealed almost everything he wanted to know. Behind the fury was unrestrained pain and sorrow that almost washed over him. The eyes he was looking into had seen mass deaths, pain and suffering; more than any set of eyes should have been witness to.

                "What happened?" he asked lowering his sword and stepping away from her as she slowly sat up.

                Picking up her blade she looked at it carefully and ran her hand down the blade before standing up .She slipped it into its scabbard before looking up at Aragorn before speaking.

                "I track a group of humans led by an Elf that betrayed his own people. They murdered everyone from my city and left none alive. I was out hunting with my brother and when we came back there was death everywhere. My pain and sorrow was so terrible and great that I did not hear the group coming up behind us. They killed my brother before my very eyes and almost killed me. But the gods have spared me and I carry my burden as a physical scar," she said and Aragorn's eyes strayed to the scar along her neck and throat.

                "If it is your quest to do this then I can not stop you but I will offer some advice. I understand that you are hurting but trust me when I saw that killing the people that caused you this pain will not take it away. It may just succeed in making it harder to bare. But it will fade after time if you let it," he said as she walked towards her horse.

                "I certainly hope what you say is true Strider for the agony I feel is almost too much to bear for anyone. But I must do something to honor my family's name and those of my people. I will not have them die in pain," she said and pulled herself onto her horse.

                "Till we meet again Assyrian," he said looking up at her.

                "Till then."

                Aragorn turned and moved towards his horse as Assyrian moved away and almost out of sight.

                "And Strider!" she called back as she turned her horse a bit as Aragorn looking to her. "All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost. Till another day Aragorn son of Arathorn, Kind of Gondor."

                With that and a faint smile she turned her horse and slowly rode away as Aragorn laughed to himself.

/////////////////////

Okay people there's my new story and I hope everyone is interested in it and please, I'm begging you here, please review. It makes me feel so much better when people review my stories and I just love to read the reviews. So okay I'm going to be working on the next chapter, hope everyone likes it. Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

            A few hours later Aragorn finally arrived at Thranduil's palace and paused outside of the stone gates and gazed up at the palace walls. Ivy grew on all stone columns and trees would be everywhere in the courtyard to express how closely the Elves were to the forests around them. Urging his horse forward he moved past the gates as the guards bowed to him and he moved into the courtyard where several Elves waited. They had seen him coming long before he saw the palace and had already informed the royal family. Just as Aragorn dismounted and handed off his horse he turned and saw the royal family coming down the steps with Legolas in the lead. Legolas stopped in front of him and bowed deeply with a straight face.

            "Heruamin (M_y lord), King Aragorn of Gondor." _

            With a bright smile Aragorn pulled Legolas into a tight hug and patted him on the back. Releasing hi, he stepped back and looked at Legolas. Something always threw Aragorn whenever he visited Legolas at Thranduil's palace and that was Legolas rarely had his weapons with him. He only picked up his bows, arrows, and blades when he ventured out of the palace walls. But the smile and eyes were forever the same; the smile revealed his easy going ness and close relationship to the Ranger. The eyes however revealed his intelligence, coyness, and strength as a warrior that was aware of everything around him.

            "Nae saiaan luume' nin mellon (_It has been too long my friend)_," Aragorn said before turning to King Thranduil and the Queen.

            "We welcome you Estel. It has been a long time since you last visited us," Thranduil said as Aragorn nodded.

            "That is has been. Gondor is a length travel to your home."

            "And you come alone; I see no guards for the king."

            "I was a Ranger before a King. And feel more at home alone in the woods without guards surrounding me. So I travel alone as I once did," he said as the royal family and he walked up the steps to the palace.

            "I know that you and Legolas wish to talk; so we shall see you at evening meal Lord Aragorn," the Queen said and soon the King and she departed.

            "How was your journey?" Legolas asked as they started to walk down one of the open air corridors.

            "Very long, but nice. You know I enjoy journeys like that Legolas. You went on many of them with me at one time," she said looking to his friend before looking out towards Mirkwood Forest.

            "If what you say is true, then what is troubling you?" Legolas asked not needing his acute Elfish senses to notice his friend's troubled look.

            "I should have known my attempts to conceal it would be in vain," he said with a faint smile.

            "Especially from me my friend. I have known you longer than most and can tell when something troubles you," he said as both stopped and moved to the side.

            Legolas swung his leg over the banister and leaned against the column waiting for Aragorn's reply. Instead of following his companion's action Aragorn pushed himself up to sit on the banister and stared at the wall in front of him.

            He dearly missed this. Speaking with a close friend who considered his just that. A close friend; not king or lord but a close friend. The way the both sat proved it. They had seen each other at their worst times and good times and were comfortable around each other. Comfortable enough to almost know what the other was thinking before it was even thought of. A gently nudge at Aragorn's elbow brought him out of his reverie and turned to look at the nudger. Legolas was still awaiting a response from Aragorn when his friend seemed to daze out and his mind went to another location. After nudging him with his foot he watched as his friend came back to the present moment.

            "What troubles me is someone I met on my way here," he said looking to Legolas.

            "You have met many people on your trips. Why does this one bother you so?"

            "Because this one was a Ranger, Elf, and a woman and she wished to be killed," Aragorn said and caught the look of shock that danced across his friend's face.

            Before his friend could ask, Aragorn told him how Assyrian and he met in the forest. He spoke of the talk around the fire and finally of the battle that occurred the day after and what she had said. Legolas's concentration grew upon hearing the name Assyrian and strove to remember any history or Elven lore containing the name.

            "That name sounds very familiar to me my friend but I can no recall why. My father may know if you question him but I don't know myself," Legolas said as the dinner bell was heard.

            "I will be sure to question him when the chance arises," he said as they both started to walk towards the dining hall.

            The chance did not present itself until a few days later when Aragon met Thranduil in the halls of the palace on his way to meet Legolas. Both had decided to go for a ride in the forest and maybe do some hunting if the opportunity presented itself. Upon seeing the King in the hall he decided to ask if Thranduil knew of anyone named Assyrian.

            "King…may I have a moment of your time?" he asked moving to walk next to Thranduil.

            "Of course Aragorn. What is on your mind?"

            "Have you ever heard of a she-elf by the name of Assyrian?" he asked and saw the recognition on the King's face.

            "Assyrian…that name holds many memories with it," he said as they both slowly walked side-by-side down the hall.

            "So you do know her."

            "Oh yes…many other Elf lords and I know of her and her abilities. She was the best Ranger of Middle-Earth before you came around. One day she disappeared and no one knows what became of her," he said and glanced out of one of the many windows and looked to the stables. "Wasn't Legolas speaking of you and him going riding this morning?"

            "Oh Elbereth, I am late," Aragorn said realizing how long he had been speaking with the King.

            "We can continue with this later Aragorn," he replied with a smile as Aragorn bowed swiftly and hurried away towards the stables.

            Reaching the stables finally, he found Legolas already mounted and holding the reins to Aragorn's horse. Legolas didn't say a word about his friend's lateness but watched him with his piercing gray eyes making Aragorn uncomfortable.

            Glancing over at Legolas whom still watched him, Aragorn finally threw up his empty hand and sighed. "I know I was late and I apologize. I was delayed by your father."

            "Likely excuse," Legolas replied before urging his horse forward into a trot.

            Aragorn stared after his friend in shock as his laughter drifted back to him.

            "You are going to pay for that Elf!" he called out and only heard more laughter.

            The two rode for a few hours and stopped once to eat lunch that had been packed for them. They were eating quietly when Legolas suddenly sat up and looked towards the trees closest to them. Aragorn moved closer knowing that look on his friend's face.

            "What is it?" he whispered also watching the trees.

            "I'm not sure but I know I heard something," he whispered back and reached for his bow and an arrow.

            Aragorn motioned for Legolas to swing wide so both could converge on the disturbance from different sides. Legolas slowly moved through the foliage with the string of his bow pulled tight and the arrow ready to fly. Slowly moving past a massive tree he failed to notice the foot sticking out from behind the tree with the intent of tripping him. Moving forward his foot caught it and sent him flying forwards and his arrow when flying high into the sky harmlessly. Rolling over he saw the cloaked figure reach for him causing him to scurry backwards before jumping to his feet and pulled out his blades. His bow was laying on the ground where he had dropped it during his fall.

            In response to his blades his attacker reached behind and pulled out a set of blades similar to hi own. Stepping towards the figure his blades moved in an arc but missed when his attacker stepped to the side. A foot slammed into Legolas's lower back sending him towards one of the many trees. He heard the distinct sound of a bow string being pulled taught and the twang sound of the arrow being released. Spinning to the side he flinched slightly when the arrow zinged by his face nicking his cheek. Jumping, he caught hold of a low hanging branch and swung his body up and around. Getting enough momentum he let go and hit the other person with his feet and knocked the other to the ground. Using his momentum he spring-boarded over the person and grabbed his bow just as he landed. Pulling out an arrow and notching it, he spun around and was faced with the tip of another arrow. Both had an arrow notched and ready to fly towards the other as Legolas looked at his attacker. He was shocked at seeing a she-elf holding the bow in the same style as he. Her violet eyes held a flaming fire of strength of intelligence as they gazed at him with a spark of defiance. Her hair had bits of leaves captured in the strands from her fall from Legolas's hit. He was also a bit disheveled by his encounter with the ground and a bit of blood marred his fair skin from her arrow.

            "Assyrian! Legolas! Back down!" a voice called and both saw Aragorn come from the woods.

            For a moment neither moved until Assyrian stepped back and eased the tension from the bow string and put her arrow back into the quiver. Resting one end of the bow on her foot she placed her hands on the other end and watched Legolas.

            "I will hold you responsible Strider if he shots me with that arrow," she said nodding towards the arrow still aimed towards her heart.

            "She is a friend Legolas. Do not harm her," Aragorn said resting his hand on Legolas's shoulder.

            "So this is the renowned Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. Funny, I was expecting someone a bit taller," she said with a slight smile.

            Legolas made a move towards her but was stopped by Aragorn who moved in front of him to block his way.

            "Go and get our horses Legolas," he said trying to diffuse the situation.

            Piercing Assyrian with his gray eyes, Legolas turned and disappeared in the direction of their horses. Aragorn watched as he walked away before turning to Assyrian.

            "Do you always make friends this easily?" he asked as she smiled before turning and releasing a shrill whistle.

            "As a fellow Ranger you should know that it is hard to make friends. I chose to not even try."

            Assyrian's horse suddenly came trotting up through the woods and stopped next to her as she reached out and gently stroked the nose.

            "I expected to see you later than sooner when we parted," Aragorn said as Legolas reappeared leading the two horses.

            "I assumed the same but information has recently come to my knowledge that is of dire importance to Thranduil's family," she said causing Legolas to look sharply at her at the mention of his father's name.

            "What is it concerning my father?" he asked as Assyrian turned her violet eyes on him.

            "I will only speak of my tale once young prince. And it will be with Thranduil near for his ears to hear not just yours," she said as she pulled herself onto her horse.

            Legolas bristled under her casual dismissal of him. She had absolutely no respect for him and his abilities. It was rare that anyone could infuriate him as easily as she did with a few mere sentences but she could.

            "Aiya Legolas," _(Oh Legolas)_ she said catching his attention to her.

            She was leaning forward on her horse and rested her forearms on the horse's neck as she slowly smiled at him. "Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, ta tuluva a' lle." _(Don't look for trouble, it will come to you)_

Aragorn turned and tended to his horse to hide his smile. He admitted that what Assyrian had said was a little cruel but the look on Legolas's face was comical. He slowly shook his head as he mounted and waited for Legolas to mount. Aragorn just knew that this was going to be an amusing adventure.

//////////////////////

Okay everyone there is Chapter 2 and I have an announcement. I have finally finished the first book _The Fellowship of the Ring!_ I was so happy and proud that I got it done. I thought I would never finish it at the rate that I was going but I did. So know I get to start on _The Two Towers_, oh yippie. So anyway everyone please review and tell my how you like the story. Okay so peace.


	3. Chapter 3

            As the three riders rode through the gates Assyrian could sense the guards eying her though they dared not stare outright. Her violet eyes swept over the palace and the few elves that were out and around. Her horse Aurora snorted nervously at all the new surroundings and pranced anxiously under his master. Assyrian laid a calming hand upon her horse's shoulder and spoke soft words in Elvish. Reaching the steps to the palace Assyrian slowly dismounted and spoke a few more words to the horse before turning to Legolas and Aragorn.

            "Shall we go and see Thranduil?" she asked and swept her arm to the side for Aragorn and Legolas to lead the way.

            She allowed the two to lead the way into the building before her and was content with following. Her cloak covered her entire body and allowed her to almost float across the flooring as they moved quickly through the halls. Reaching a large set of double doors Legolas waved aside the guards before pushing open the doors to Thranduil's main room.

            Thranduil looked up from his papers and saw his son come through the doors followed by Aragorn and someone they did not depart with. He stood up from his chair as the three approached his desk and he looked closer at the new arrival as Assyrian pushed back her hood.

            "Father this is-"

            "Assyrian," he breathed as he walked around the desk. "It ahs been a long time my friend."

            "Several hundred years at least my lord," she replied with a faint smile.

            Both Legolas and Aragorn were slightly stunned when Thranduil bowed his head to Assyrian in deep respect. She smiled and did the same before pulling Thranduil into a tight hug.

            "When Aragorn asked about you, I did not expect him to have met you. This is quite a shock," he said when he released her.

            "You know I always must keep you on your toes but I come not on pleasure. I bring news of ill tidings," she said, her voice turning serious.

            Thranduil's face dropped as he glanced to Aragorn and Legolas before looking back to Assyrian. Following his glance she looked at Legolas and held his gaze for a moment's time before looking back at Thranduil and slowly nodded.

            "Please Assyrian, tell of your news," he said and slowly moved to sit back in his chair.

            With a look to the other two, Aragorn and Legolas moved to seat themselves and waited for Assyrian to begin. She slipped off her cloak and draped it across a chair and gently laid her bow on Thranduil's desk. Her hand paused for a moment on the bow as it almost pained her to let go of it, even for a brief moment.

            "With the knowledge that Aragorn and Legolas do not know of exactly who or where I come from, I shall start with this. I am called Assyrian Nelaminia but I have several other names which I am called in different areas. I was born in Lothlórien but my family moved to the Elf city in Ered Luin.

            "I know not of this city," Legolas interjected never hearing of an Elf city in Ered Luin.

            "You would not for it was destroyed quietly about millennia ago. Some spoke naught of it for believed it to be a curse. Others never believed the city even existed so it passed from knowledge into myth quite easily. I at the time was about 2500 years of age and my brother was of a bit younger when it happened. We had been out hunting and when we returned, the city was burning and death was everywhere. Our family and friends had been slaughtered like Uruk-hai and left for the scavengers. That day, only two Elves who had called the city home walked out of it. The Elf that did it, and me," she said as she slowly moved towards the window.

            "What of your brother?" Legolas asked not heeding Aragorn's warning glance towards him.

            Assyrian's head dipped a bit to conceal her tear filled eyes. She could see her brother in her mind and hear his laughter ring in her ears as if he stood behind her. She could also hear his screams of pain which awoke her from her sleep on some nights and gave her horror to try and sleep again. Raising her head she looked out the window and across the grounds cast in the warm cast of the setting sun. The warm rays from the sun did nothing to banish the sorrow from her heart. Turning to look at Legolas and the others would only cause more pain to her heart, more than she thought she could bear.

            "They snuck up behind us and surprised us. They made me watched as they forced my brother upon his knees at my feet…and they killed him. As he bled to death at my feet, they took the same blade which killed him and slashed my throat and neck and left me to die by my brother's corpse. By some miracle, I did not. Even with my Elf healing abilities I did not fully recover for several moons. But I still carry the scar of my inability to protect my brother," she said and slowly turned as she pushed aside the neck of her tunic.

            Legolas looked at the vicious scar that marred the otherwise flawless skin and understood why it took so long to heal and still leave the horrid mark. It was apparent that the wound had been deep and extensive; it had been a wonder that the blade hadn't slit anything vital. Assyrian released the shirt and let it move back to cover the scar.

            "So now I track the Elf and men that did it. I have tracked them through Eriador, Moria, Rohan and Mirkwood where the storm hit and I met Strider. Their tracks had been washed away but I soon found them again after leaving Strider that morning. When I caught up to the group, I was about to attack when I overheard their discussion. They're making their way towards here from the back for the advantage of surprise."

            "But why? Why attack Thranduil's palace? He doesn't have the man power to overtake this palace," Aragorn said as Assyrian slowly moved past him and pulled out one of her blades.

            "He does not wish to take over the palace or anything of the sort," Thranduil said quietly as Assyrian slowly swung her blade by her side in thought.

            "Then what does his wish for?" Legolas asked as Assyrian's eyes turned towards him.

            "The Elf is called Dalimer and he studied secretly under Sauron and Saruman in the evil craft of sorcery. After the fall of Sauron, Dalimer continued to study to perfect his art. When he went as far as he could with what he knew he began to read the books of spells from Saruman. There he learned of a great evil somewhere of which I do not know. The creature can be raised only by a servant of Sauron and killed by one who is not. When it is awakened, it is weak for only a few days till it gets its strength. But there is a way for its strength to return almost immediate and stronger than thought possible. When he needs is the heart and soul of the purest race of Middle-Earth from one individual. One that would lay down their life for another, cry for a loss of life, and see not what is on the outside but the inside. Even the inside of their selves," she said before going through several motions with her blade.

            "And who is this person of which you speak of?" Aragorn said as he looked to Assyrian's back.

            "Him."

            Assyrian turned and pointed the tip of the sword towards Legolas's chest. He looked down at the blade that barely pierced his tunic before looking up at Assyrian as she looked down at him. The room was silent as the impact of her words finally dawned on everyone.

            "What do you advise we do Assyrian?" Thranduil asked quietly as she lowered her blade and slipped it back into the scabbard.

            "Legolas must disappear before Dalimer gets here. I suggest that he leaves as quickly as possible and tell no one where he heads. I will track Dalimer again and try and kill him and all his men. He can not be let near Legolas," she said looking to Thranduil.

            "Where will I go?"

            Assyrian turned and looked at Legolas and her violet eyes softened. She could see that he was scared, but he hid it especially well before her. He was a courageous warrior and a loyal friend to those lucky to be called his friend but he knew that at times one must hide.

            "Go where ever you must prince. It is for you to know and others not."

            "I am going with him," Aragorn said moving to stand behind Legolas. "I shall not allow my friend to go through this alone."

            "I expected nothing less of you King Elessar. But what of your kingdom?"

            "My kingdom can manage without a king for a while. I am a friend before a king," he said reaching out and squeezed Legolas's shoulder.

            "Then it is settled. Legolas and Aragorn shall start out tomorrow night under the cover of darkness," Thranduil said as he stood next to Assyrian.

            "And I must start out now in hopes of finding Dalimer," Assyrian said as she picked up her cloak and swung it over her shoulders.

            Picking up her quiver and bow she quickly walked out of the room and out of the building as the others followed. Piercing the cool night air with a shrill whistle she turned to Legolas and rested both her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

            "Aá menle nauva calen aŕ ta hwesta e' ale' quenle. Tenná ento lye amenta," she whispered to him as he grasped her forearms and gently squeezed. _(May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back. Until next we meet)_

            "Tenná sań." _(Until then)_

            "When will you join us?" Aragorn asked as she mounted Aurora.

            "As soon as I am able to. Travel as fast as you can; I will find you where ever you go," she said as she pulled the hood over her head and partially covered her face. "Caro celeg Aurora!" _(Make haste __Aurora__!)_

Aurora's head snapped up and his hooves dug into the ground as the horse leapt forward following his master's commands. Assyrian's cloak swept behind her as Aurora sped towards the gates that were quickly opened by the guards. Her form melted into the darkness and soon the sound of Aurora's pounding hooves could no longer be heard by even Elf ears.

/////////////////////////

Well what does everyone think? I hope everyone is pleased with this chapter. And a huge thank you goes out to: phoenixqueen and The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters and Kaminari. You have no clue how happy your reviews made me, I was just ecstatic when I read them. So everyone who reads please review and I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter, I just love all of my reviewers. Okay so happy readings and reviewing. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

            The next evening everything being prepared for their journey was packed and already on the horses that were waiting in the courtyard. Legolas and Aragorn were dressed in their normal traveling clothes and had their weapons ready just like old times. Aragorn had already gone to the horses as Legolas checked to be sure they didn't forget anything. Reaching to feel for his bow, his eyes widened when he didn't feel the weapon at his back. Turning in horror he stopped and relaxed upon seeing his father holding his bow.

            "Can't leave without this can you?" he asked, slowly walking up to this only son.

            "No, I can not," he said with a faint smile and grasped the bow his father held out to him.

            "If I may offer you a bit of advice Legolas, from father to son."

            "Of course father."

            "Heed Assyrian's words and take them to heart. If she says run, do it for she knows well. Valar knows she saved me more than once," Thranduil chuckled recalling an old memory before sadly looking up at Legolas. "When all of this ends, I will be awaiting your return."

            "I shall look forward to that day father."

            Legolas turned and left the room making his way towards the courtyard where Aragorn and the horses were waiting. Legolas ran his hand down Arod's face and murmured a few soft words in Elvish to the horse before lightly jumping onto the horse's back. He looked over to Aragorn as he pulled up his hood and felt comfort knowing that his friend was by his side. With a last glance to his father he gently tapped Arod's flanks and rode towards the gate with Aragorn by his side. The gates opened and both horses galloped out and into the darkness away from the palace and into the surrounding forest. They rode through the forest with Legolas in the lead and Aragorn staying close behind him. Reaching the top of one of the many hills where only a few trees stood, Legolas slowed Arod and eventually stopped to look back at the palace. He could see his father still standing in the courtyard watching him on the hill. With a deep sigh he committed the sight of the palace to memory in hopes that he'll see it again.

            "Come Legolas, we must ride swiftly," Aragorn said quietly.

            Tearing his gaze away, he nudged Arod ahead and rode down the opposite side of the hill without a word. The two rode the entire the night and part of the morning doing everything they could to hide their tracks. By noon they stopped to rest their horses and rest themselves.

            "Do you believe Assyrian will be able to track us?" Legolas wondering out loud as Aragorn sat down across from him.

            "If she's as good as they say she say then she shouldn't have troubles. I'm more worried about Dalimer and his companions. He might have someone experienced in tracking and even though I have faith in the extent of hiding our tracks, he might stumble over something we missed," Aragorn said sipping from his flask.

            "No one is a better tracker than you Estel."

            "Assyrian is. I've tried to track her, once a while ago before I knew it was she I tracked. Needless to say, I failed miserably," Aragorn chuckled slightly remembering his attempt.

            "What if you two ever combined forces? No one would be able to hide any longer," Legolas smiled as Aragorn laughed.

            "No they would not. But it would never happen. Assyrian doesn't let anyone grow close to her. The last person that was held close to her was her brother."

            "Do you know anything of her brother?" Legolas asked trying to picture some who was that close to Assyrian.

            "Only tales that made it this far into Middle-Earth. Most I heard in Rohan but what I did hear was impressive. A brother and sister that were both experienced Rangers, knew the land as good as anyone possibly could, and always faced evils together. Never ran into them myself but I heard of their adventures," he said as he took a few bites of their provisions.

            "We should get her to tell us sometime. I hear of nothing past Rohan and all of that comes from you."

            "One night, but we must be moving again. We are still too close to Thranduil's palace for my liking," Aragorn said as he stood up and dusted off his cloak.

            Hiding all evidence of their short rest they quickly rode on again and moved farther away from Mirkwood. They rode up the streams and sometimes doubled back to confuse any followers and did this for several days. Eventually they reached the edge of Fangorn Forest and set up camp. Surprisingly, they ran into few Orcs and few travelers during their ride and everything was relatively peaceful.

            Legolas was lying by the fire staring up at the night sky one night and realized how peaceful he was at that moment. He was out in the open air with a close friend and his trees. No she-elves that pushed themselves on him, no royal formal dinners, no one always calling him lord, or highness, or any title for that matter. The only thing that could make this perfect was if his close friend Gimli the dwarf was here with them. His contented sight caught the attention of Aragorn who was brushing Hasufel.

            "What is it mellon _(friend)_?"

            "Nothing Estel; just realizing how much I've missed this. Traveling distant lands, hiding from danger or riding right into it. I only wish Gimli was here to join us."

            "Then neither of us would sleep for his snoring," Aragorn said and Legolas brightly smiled. "Honestly told, it feels like the Fellowship all over again. Except this time you and I are Frodo and Samwise."

            "I do so miss those hobbits," Legolas said as his ears caught a faint sound towards Aragorn.

            He slowly reached for his bow before slipping into the edge of the forest without even Aragorn realizing he had departed. Not seeing his friend's bow, Aragorn grasped the grip of his sword and strained his eyes to see in the darkness.

            "I strongly urge you to not shoot that arrow Legolas," a voice called out from the darkness.

            Aragorn relaxed when he recognized Assyrian's voice and he stepped out from behind Hasufel to watch the horse and rider appear from the shadows. Legolas dropped from the branch he had been perched on and walked into the fire's circle of light.

            "That is the second time you've almost shot me. I think I need to start a tally," Assyrian smiled weakly from atop Aurora.

            "If you insist on surprising people then maybe you should be shot," he replied as she slowly moved to climb off Aurora.

            Landing beside Aurora she visibly flinched in pain as her legs almost gave out on her. Aragorn reached out and steadied her as she held onto Aurora's gray mane for support.

            "You're injured," Legolas said seeing the glint of blood from the fire's light.

            Assyrian brushed Aragorn's hands away from her side trying to find her wound. Giving Aurora a pat on the neck she slowly moved towards the warm fire and slipped her bow off her back before carefully sitting down. Aragorn and Legolas watched her carefully as she slowly slipped off her quiver before looking up to the two of them.

            "I am well; it is but a mere scratch," she assured them as she reached to pull out her blades.

            Unlike other Elves who kept their blades in their quiver she did not. The blades crisscrossed her back with the handles at her lower back for quick and easy access if she needed them. Slowly sliding the blades out she laid them by her quiver and bow and lifted her shirt a bit to look at the wound. Looking up slowly at Aragorn she sighted tiredly as his concerned gaze.

            "If you so desire to tend to it so be it," she said and Aragorn quickly moved closer to her.

            "Legolas get my pack for me please," Aragorn said as he gently lifted Assyrian's tunic.

            Legolas brought the leather bundle to Aragorn and glanced at Assyrian's wound. It was almost completely healed but the slash was still partially open and seeping a bit of blood that her tunic absorbed.

            "You call this a mere scratch," Aragorn mumbled as she faintly smiled.

            "What happened?" Legolas asked as Aragorn mixed some herbs and roots together in a small bowl.

            "Dalimer happened. The humans with him are stronger than they should be. Faster too; they are almost as agile as an Elf. He has some new minions with him, some Orcs with Wargs. Even a few Uruk-Hai."

            She flinched as Aragorn cleaned the wound with the mixture he had made. It angered her that someone had gotten the best of her. The fact that it was a human irked her more than she would have liked. If it had been Aragorn she wouldn't have cared that much for she knew of his abilities and was a worthy opponent. She thought Dalimer must have put a spell on them of some sort; actually she knew he must have. They lived far longer than any other humans she encountered. Aragorn finally finished to his tending and went back to his previous seat by the fire. Assyrian looked down at her wound and nodded in respect to him. He had applied a salve to speed the healing but chose not to wrap it.

            "You haven't lost your abilities as a Ranger Estel. I experienced a bit of difficulty tracking you a few times," she said as she dropped her tunic over the wound.

            "I shall try a bit harder next time," he smiled and she chuckled a bit before looking over at Legolas.

            He had picked up her bow and was casually looking it over. The wood was so pale it looked almost white except for a black streak that seemed to run in, through and around the wood. Other than the black streak it was flawless in color. Designs were carved lightly in the wood except for the handle so nothing would be worn away from frequent use. His fingers drifted over at inscription at the upper limb of the bow and he tilted it to read it better. It was written in Elvish but a few of the words meant nothing to him so the phrase was lost on him.

            "This is a beautiful bow," he said running his fingertips along the string.

            "Thank you. My brother made it for me as a present."

            "What does the inscription say?"

            Assyrian faintly smiled before saying it in Elvish and Legolas looked over at Aragorn to see if he understood it. The confused look told him no and he turned back to Assyrian.

            "Some of the words you used I do not know of. What is it in the Common tongue?"

            "It's in the dialect from my city and it reads: 'Tis not the size of the Elf I the battle, but tis the size of the battle in the Elf'. My brother always said that it reminded him of me," she said as her finger tips slowly caressed the inscription.

            "Your brother and you must have been very close," Legolas said as she gently set her bow beside her.

            "We were."

            A soft snore brought their attention to Aragorn who was asleep against his pack. His arms were crossed across his chest and his head was bowed with his chin resting on his chest. With a smile Legolas stood up and went to Aragorn and gently moved him to lie down. When Aragorn was more comfortable Legolas went back to site next to Assyrian.

            "You care for him deeply," she stated looking over to Legolas who watched Aragorn sleep.

            "He is a good friend of mine, probably one of the best. We would do anything for the other if asked," he replied honestly and Assyrian nodded.

            "It is good to have a friendship like that," she said softly to the young prince. "I think that I shall follow your friend's actions. Good night Legolas."

            Assyrian shifted a bit and leaned against a travel pack as Legolas did the same. The two Elves' eyes glazed over in sleep as Luna slowly traveled across the night sky.

////////////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter. A little note to add in here. The quote that reads: 'Tis not the size of the Elf in the battle, but tis the size of the battle in the Elf'. It is not mine but an adaptation of Mark Twain's quote that really reads: 'It's not the size of the dog in the fight, but it's the size of the fight in the dog'. I just adapted it because I thought it would work nicely in my story so I changed it a bit so just to put that out there. A **HUGE** thank you goes out to Narwenya and again to The Lady Sorcha of Sevenwaters who reviewed at Chapter 2. I'll keep writing as long as I get beautiful reviews from the readers. Okay so everyone take care now. Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

            _Assyrian's eyes snapped open as a wave of heat almost knocked her over. With a cry of horror she recognized her surroundings even if she wished she hadn't. The tree next to her burst into flames as she stumbled away. Taking a step away she fell to the ashy ground and looked to see what had caused her fall. The scream never reached her mouth when she saw what held onto her ankle._

_            The bloody, burnt hand belonged to a once known friend. The face she remembered as always smiling and laughing was now only partially there. The beautiful blond hair she once ran her hand through was singed away. The blue eyes that once shined as brightly as mirth was now filled with pain and pleading for comfort. She knew she could not offer any comfort in any form of Elvish or any other language she knew of; comfort was banished from this place. The hand started to move up her leg as she screamed and scrambled to her feet and started to run. Buildings crumbled to the ground as she desperately remembered the friends of hers that had called it home. She finally caught sight of her home and ran to it screaming for her parents and brother, hoping against hope to receive an answer. Almost reaching it the building exploded in a burst of blood thirsty fire and knocked her off her feet and back several yards. Slowly lifting her head she looked at the burning building and paid no heed to the silver tears running down her cheeks as she watched the hungry flames lick at the sky. A movement at the doorway pulled at her attention as she turned to see a form come flailing out the door. Her eyes widened in horror when she recognized her father's screaming voice, screaming for her brother and her. The fire consumed figure stumbled towards her; arms outstretched trying to reach her. With choked sobs she scrambled back as she tried to stand as the figure neared her. Finally reaching her feet the figure fell at her feet with a sickening thud and the stench of burning flesh invaded her nose and her entire being. Her feet didn't want to work as she struggled to leave the horrid place. But she knew that she couldn't leave, the nightmare wasn't finished with her yet. It still had images to show her and wouldn't let go till she had seen all of them and felt the pain of the memories. Spinning to the side she ran from her dead home in lost hopes of finding someone to share the grief and pain._

_            Everywhere she turned she heard her name being screamed for help. Her own screams mixed with theirs as she screamed for her brother. If she found him maybe she could protect him. Protect him from the pain, the horror; she always protected him. She was always there when he needed her, she couldn't fail him. She wouldn't fail him._

_            Her feet took her where she needed to be. Slowing to a stop she looked ahead of her to see the blade plunge into her brother's torso._

_            "Talut!"_

_            The scream was ripped from her lips as she stumbled forward. Rushing to her brother's side she cradled his upper body to her chest as she cried in anguish. Her silver tears trailed a path of pain down her cheeks to gently fall on her brother's face and mark a new path on the bloody face. Her tears cleared a path of pure white as she slowly moved her hand and gently closed her brother's eyes against the destruction around him._

_            "I'm sorry Talut. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you."_

_            Slowly lowering him to the ground she bought her hands up and looked at all the blood on her hands; Talut's blood. With a whimper she tried to wipe the blood off her hands but it always remained. The blood was spreading everywhere; around her, over everything, over her. Suddenly turning she saw the blade coming towards her throat; stained with Talut's blood and about to be stained with her blood as she released a piercing scream from deep within her soul._

            Assyrian jerked upright from her sleep and struggled to hold back her scream. One hand flew to her throat and felt for the gaping wound but found none. Looking at her two sleeping companions she grabbed her weapons and disappeared into Fangorn Forest before she woke them. She didn't know what had caused the nightmares to come back; she thought she was rid of them but the nightmares had returned with a vengeance that night. Looking down at her bow in her hands she had an idle thought that she knew what had caused them. The thought came to her every time she looked at him and saw him smile; his laughter and bright eyes brought more pain to her than she thought possible.

            Minutes later she was perched in one of the taller trees looking at the moon. Turning her head a bit she could see the glow of the fire from the campsite and the two figures. With a faint smile she looked back to the moon and stars as she listened to the trees weep softly for her sorrow.

            Legolas blinked a few times and wondered what had woken him. He could hear the horses shuffling nearby; looking at Aragorn told him that he was still sleep. Looking beside him, his eyes widened not finding Assyrian there. Sitting up he saw that her weapons were gone but there was no trace of her around the camp. Turning, his eyes caught a movement in the trees and froze not knowing what it was. When it moved again he relaxed and picked up his bow before moving to the tree and scurried up it.

            Reaching the branch Assyrian was sitting on he paused for a moment to allow her time to notice him. Turning to look at him she motioned to the spot next to her for him to sit. Climbing out to her, he sat and looked back to Aragorn before looking at the moon as she was.

            "You should be resting," she said softly after several minutes of silence.

            "And so should you," he replied looking over at her.

            He was rewarded with a faint smile before they lapsed back into silence.

            "What woke you? Or did you just have the sudden urge to climb up a tree?"

            "I had a dream that did not fare well with me," she replied looking down at her bow in her hands.

            Legolas nodded and chose to leave it at that. If she did not want to speak about it, then he wouldn't push it.

            "You remind me a lot of him," she said quietly breaking the silence again.

            Legolas looked over at her in confusion and saw her staring at the bow in her hands. Her thumb continuously drifted across the inscription as Legolas quickly understood her words. The pained looked in her eyes reinforced his assumption.

            "Your brother," he whispered and she slowly nodded.

            "You both laugh the same and have the same way with words. My dream woke me from slumber and kept me from sleeping again. It was a dream about my brother."

            "Dreams rarely plague Elves. Why do they plague you?" he asked quietly watching without judgment.

            "I am not easily bothered by dreams but this one did," she said grimly before turning her gaze towards the horizon.

            "What was it of?"

            "I wish not to speak of it Legolas. It was far worse than any battle I have been in or seen and I do not desire to visit up on it. At least not at this moment," she said and set her lips in a straight line.

            Legolas nodded and turned to gaze upon the horizon as dawn slowly swept closer to the two Elves. Assyrian appreciated the unspoken comfort of which Legolas offered to her during the last few hours before the rise of the new day.

            Aragorn slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear them before realizing that Legolas and Assyrian were not at camp. Sitting up quickly he looked to the horses and counted three to indicate that they were close by. Standing up, he looked around just as he caught sounds of faint laughter from the trees. Walking into the edge of the forest he looked up into the canopy and finally caught sight of the two figures he was searching for. Standing at the bottom of the tree they were in; he rested his hands on his hips and looked up at them.

            "You know there are some of us normal people that like to stay grounded," he called and saw Legolas's head peek out from the dense foliage.

            "Some of us are more at home in the trees that the ground," he called back before disappearing and scurrying down the tree.

            "Must just be the wood elves," he muttered just as Legolas and Assyrian dropped lightly to the ground beside him.

            "Did you sleep well my friend?" Legolas asked as the three of them walked back to camp.

            "As well as can be on a rocky surface," he replied as they made a small, quick breakfast.

            Soon everything was packed and stored back on the horses and all evidence from their stay was erased. Legolas decided to head towards the Shire and all his hobbit friends to pay them a visit. The day wore on as the three rode on and discussed anything that seemed worthy to discuss. Assyrian spoke of one of her more humorous adventures in Rohan that almost left Aragorn and Legolas in tears as she recounted the problems she had encountered. She smiled at the memory and laughed thinking back on it. Once their laughter faded they walked on in silence passing in and out of the shadows along the Anduin River.

            "Tell me Assyrian…are all the rumors about you true?" Aragorn asked as he leaned forwards to look across Legolas to her.

            "Tell me what the rumors say and I'll tell you if it is true," she replied looking back at him.

            "One says that you killed a pack of thirty orcs alone."

            She busted out laughing at the mere thought of that.

            "No my dear Strider. I could never handle thirty orcs alone. I can only do about ten at one time."

            "Are you a sorceress?"

            Assyrian paused thinking of how to answer.

            "Partially true. I am able to do a few things but nothing compared to Gandalf the White or any other wizard."

            "What can you do?" Legolas asked curious to learn more of the mysterious Ranger.

            Turning her gaze to him she lifted her hand and softly murmured to herself as Legolas looked over to Aragorn. Legolas felt something at his back and twisted in his seat to look behind him. Seeing nothing he turned back to Assyrian and was shocked to see her holding his bow. His eyes showed his shock as she smiled and held out the bow to him. Reaching to grab it his hand closed around air as Assyrian pulled it out of reach faster than he saw.

            "You must be faster than that young Legolas," she said nudging Aurora into a canter as Aragorn laughed at Legolas's face.

            Legolas cantered after her along the bank of the river as Aragorn brought up the rear. The river swirled and rolled beside them, swollen from the storms that had passed over it and released the rain into the river. The bank continued to grow stepper as they rode along before Assyrian finally slowed and came to a stop. Assyrian turned Aurora to face Legolas and held up the bow to him before lightly tossing it to him with a laugh.

            "Show off," he muttered good naturedly as Aragorn and she chuckled.

            Before Assyrian could reply a sense of foreboding swept over her; so strong that she almost slipped off Aurora. Shaking the dizziness away she looked to Legolas and saw him clutching Arod's mane hinting that he had felt it also. Her senses screamed trouble at her as she looked to Aragorn who was closest to the river. In horror she saw a bit of the edge behind Hasufel's rear hooves break away triggering something in her mind.

//////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter. Hope everyone is still interested in the story and not becoming bored by it. I feel so dejected…I didn't get any reviews for the previous chapter…slumps in chair in front of laptop. I hope it's just because after reading no one wanted to review but its okay. I can handle rejection…*sob*…okay yeah I'm fine now. So anyway here's the new chapter and please R/R. I just adore reading reviews. Okay peace.


	6. Chapter 6

            "Aragorn! Get away from the edge!" she yelled hoping that the ledge would hold long enough.

            Just as Hasufel pushed away, the entire chunk under the horse broke away and started to cascade towards the river. Hasufel squealed in fear as he scrambled to get onto solid ground as Aragorn held on tightly to the mane, useless to help his mount. Wordlessly Legolas and Assyrian watched as Hasufel failed to find footing and fell to the mud and crashed into the river almost trapping Aragorn under the horse's weight.

            "Legolas! Get Hasufel!" Assyrian yelled keeping her eyes on Aragorn's dark clothing.

            The swift current snagged Aragorn's limp body and quickly swept it down the river as Aurora galloped along the bank. Riding ahead a bit she urged Aurora down the embankment hoping to not meet the same fate as Aragorn. Reaching the river bank Aurora cantered in the shallow water sending water in all directions as Assyrian eyed Aragorn's body in the center of the angry river. She knew she only had one chance at this and had to make it a good one. Giving Aurora directions, she balanced herself and moved to crouch on Aurora's back. Taking a deep breath she launched herself into the river, as close to Aragorn as she could.

            The cold water was a shock to her system and almost caused her to swallow a mouth full of river water. Shaking her wet hair from her face she saw Aragorn only a few feet from her. With a mighty kick she grabbed onto the back of the Ranger's cloak and hauled him to her. Wrapping her arm across his chest she struggled to swim towards the shore. Knowing that her strength was weakening she looked ahead and saw a welcomed sight ahead. Part of a fallen tree was hanging over part of the river and few of the branches were within grabbing distance. Holding on tightly to Aragorn she swam towards the side a bit more to be sure she passed under the tree.

            Reaching up she grabbed onto a sturdy looking branch and gritted her teeth as the pull of the river put strain on her arm and shoulder. Knowing she couldn't do anything with both hands busy she pulled her legs up and wrapped them around Aragorn's waist to keep him above water. Cupping a handful of water she splashed it to his face and slapped him a few times to hopefully wake him.

            "Aragorn! Wake up Strider!" she yelled over the sound of the angry river.

            Growing impatient she slapped him a good one which jerked him awake and she had to tighten her weakening legs to keep him from being swept away. Her ears suddenly caught the sound of hoof beats coming from up river as she strained to see who it was. Assyrian almost cried out in relief when she caught sight of Aurora with Legolas behind him leading Hasufel. Glancing down at Aragorn who was tightly holding onto another branch she looked back to Legolas who had reached the tree. Balancing on the trunk of the tree he swiftly walked out to them as close as he could get.

            "Can you get to him Aragorn?" she asked seeing the small trail of blood that marked a path from the small gash at his temple.

            He nodded weakly and grabbed onto the branch that she was grasping and slowly started to move down the branch once Assyrian released him from her legs. She watched carefully as he neared Legolas and grabbed his out stretched hand as Legolas balanced himself with the sudden added weight. Knowing that Aragorn was safe she quickly looked to her own dilemma at hand. Her hand and arm holding onto the branch was getting weaker by the second and her other arm was completely numb from the cold water. She knew instantly that she wouldn't have enough energy to pull herself along the tree branch. Digging through her memories of the river she remembered a shallow part of the river farther down that might help her and just prayed that it wasn't flooded like the rest of the river. Taking a deep breath she whistled to Aurora before her hand slipped from its grasp and sent her into the cold river.

            Legolas' head snapped up at her whistle and his jaw dropped when she let go of the branch and quickly disappeared into the raging water.

            "Assyrian!"

            With mounting frustration he looked between the shivering Aragorn and the direction that Assyrian went down the river. Aurora disappeared around the river bend after his master as Legolas debated on what to do. Muttering a few Dwarfish curses he turned to Aragorn and easily lifted him before moving away from the river and to the edge of the woods as the horses followed. Once setting Aragorn down, he quickly built up a fire in hopes of warming the human. Standing at the edge of the camp, he looked down the river and hoped that Aurora had found his master and was intending to bring her back to the camp. 

            Assyrian struggled against the current of the river and tried vainly to reach the shore before she drowned. Suddenly, she felt the river bed under her feet and almost stumbled head first into the water when she lost her balance. Taking her chance she moved as quickly as she could to the shore and reached it only to collapse on the sand in exhaustion. Her body had taken a beating that would have made any Elf sore to move; add that too her previous wound and she couldn't have gotten up if she had wanted to. Not fighting the pull of exhaustion, she closed her eyes and let her body and mind slip into deep slumber to regain her strength.

            Several minutes later, Aurora trotted around the bed in the river and nickered at the sight of his master resting on the sand. Stopping next to her body, he gently nosed her shoulder and lipped at her tattered cloak trying to rouse her. Getting no reaction or movement from his master, Aurora moved as close as he dared and slowly lowered himself to his knees and laid down his massive body next to her. Lowering his head to her head, he gently lipped at her wet hair before turning his head to the forest and kept watch over his injured master.

"Where's Assyrian?"

That was the first thing Aragorn asked once he had warmed up and became aware of his surroundings. Legolas chose to ignore the question for the moment while he patched up the small gash at Aragorn's temple and cleaned it. He occasionally threw a glance down the river hoping to see Aurora come around the corner with Assyrian astride him and assuring them that she was fine and had just a minor scratch. The longer it took the more worried he got and had to squash the urge to go searching for Assyrian and her horse.

"Legolas, where is Assyrian?" Aragorn asked again, still feeling a bit fuzzy in the head after taking the unexpected dump into the river and hitting the rock with his head.

"Down the river somewhere. Aurora went after her but that was a while ago and I'm starting to get worried," he admitted as he put his healing herbs back into his small pack.

"We'd better go and find her. It's getting dark and she could be injured," Aragorn said as he stood up and weaved a bit as Legolas grabbed his arm to steady him.

"How about we do this Strider? You stay here with the camp and I'll go look for her. You're still not steady on your feet and I don't want you to fall off Hasufel and possibly injury yourself more. I'll be back as soon as I can," he said lowering Aragorn back to the ground and whistling for Arod.

His horse came up and stood at the outskirts of the camp as he checked all his weapons before jumping up easily onto the back of his great steed. With a quick wave to Aragorn he urged Arod towards the river and started to ride down the bank watching the ground carefully for anything resembling a horse or an Elf. 

Legolas had been riding for a while and he was starting to lose hope when he caught sight of movement by something whitish looking. Looking closer he made out the outline of a horse on the ground and a figure on the ground next to the horse. Getting closer the horse rose to its feet and stood over the figure protectively as Legolas and Arod neared the two. Slipping off Arod's back, Legolas recognized Aurora and looked down at the figure he stood over. He couldn't be positive that it was Assyrian but she was the only one that Aurora would be this protective over. Not minding the horse he moved towards her but had to scramble back as Aurora lunged at him with bared teeth.

"Easy there Aurora," he soothed holding up his hands in a peace offering.

Aurora stood over Assyrian and had his head lowered to the ground, eyeing both Elf and Elf horse. The Elf looked like he wanted to help but Aurora couldn't be completely sure; his master had only been with the Elf for a little while and he sensed that she didn't totally trust him. If his master didn't then he would be keeping a very close eye on the Elf when he was around his beloved master.

"I just want to help Aurora. I need to see if Assyrian is injured and then get her warm. You have my word that I will not hurt her. You may watch me the entire time if you so wish," Legolas said softly not nearing the horse.

Aurora watched him carefully and sniffed the air around him. He couldn't sense any dishonestly in the Elf's words but he couldn't be sure. He would watch the Elf closely. With a quick shake of his head he stepped away from Assyrian and gave him room to get near her but stood close enough to protect her if need be. Legolas watched the horse carefully and slowly moved towards Assyrian and knelt next to her.

He gently rolled her over a bit to look at her face and feel her skin. It was clammy and cold from the river but her pulse was steady and strong. Quickly checking her for other injuries, he felt his hand hit something wet. It wasn't the normal wet from the river water for that wet was cold, this was warm. Lifting his hand to look at it, he easily saw the bright red smearing his hand and softly cursed to himself. He picked up the edge of the tunic and looked at the wound on her side which was bleeding slowly from her exertion in the river. Slipping his arms under her, he jumped when he felt something softly bite his shoulder. Turning to look at the biter, he looked up at Aurora who watched him carefully before looking back to Assyrian and then back to him.

"She has torn open her old wound and I need to clean it and stop the bleeding. All of my supplies are back at the camp with Aragorn. She will be fine after she rests," he said to sooth Aurora's worries.

With a soft nicker, Aurora lowered himself to the ground next to Assyrian and gently nosed her body towards him. Legolas had to smile at Aurora's care for his master but quickly pushed that aside and went to the task of getting Assyrian to camp.

"I'm sorry my friend but Assyrian can not ride you back to camp. She can not stay on you without help. I will carry her back on Arod," he said looking down at Aurora as he looked up at him.

Aurora reached out and nudged Legolas' leg right at the knee almost sending the prince to the ground. Looking sharply at Aurora, he did it again and Legolas finally understood what he wanted.

"You want me to carry Assyrian back on you don't you?" he asked almost knowing the answer.

Aurora nodded and Legolas sighed as he looked back to Arod. Arod looked at him for a moment before looking at Aurora and turning around and started walking back towards the direction of camp. Legolas looked down at Aurora and thought for a moment that the horse was laughing at him.

"Why do I get the impression that this is a conspiracy against me?" he sighed as Aurora nudged his leg again. "Okay, okay I'm moving."

He picked up Assyrian, moving to slide only Aurora's back and held onto his thick mane as the powerful horse surged to his feet. Before he could say anything, Aurora started to trot off slowly at a comfortable pace after Arod and towards the camp.

/////////////////////

Okay everyone there is the new chapter. Am I good or what? I've gotten two chapters up in two different stories. Yay go for me! If I keep this up maybe I can get another story updated (pounding headache says otherwise). Well maybe not. But I'll work really hard on my other stories to get something done and maybe I can post tomorrow. Oh and Verve you said that Assyrian is showing mild Mary-Sue tendencies, would you please tell me these so I know what to avoid in other stories? It would be greatly appreciated. Peace everyone and please review for me. I am such a review-whore it is not funny. But I love reading reviews from my readers. Okay so peace everyone and take care.


End file.
